Calling His Bluff
by Spiked Citrus
Summary: XaldinXAxel...When Axel fails on a mission, he must face the punishment.


**A/N - **So, um..this is my first story I'm posting on here. Review, please?

_"Number 8, you have failed me once again. You are scheduled for punishment in two days in the dungeon. Number three will be carrying out the procedures. -Number 1."_

Axel read the memo for the sixth time. Yes, he had failed and he knew there would be punishment for that. What he hadn't expected was who would be carrying out the punishment. The usual was for Larxene to carry them out, however she was out trying to pick up the pieces of Axel's failed mission. He looked at the note one last time and walked out of his room at Castle Oblivion. The bright white walls blinded him for a minute as he closed the door and took a deep breath. No one else was in the hallways at this time, it was much too early for anyone who wasn't scheduled for punishment, or was giving the punishment, to be awake. He proceeded down to the dungeon in complete silence, trying to keep his mind blank. When he reached the door for the dungeon, he took another deep breath and knocked three times. _Three knocks for number three_, he thought to himself.

"Enter." Axel's face paled at the sound of the simple but forceful command of Xaldin. The reality of everything finally settled in. Xaldin was his superior by five positions, he was a part of the original Organization, he was tall, he was much more muscular than him. Larxene was the opposite though. She was three ranks lower than he, was shorter, and well, she was a girl. If Larxene's torture could be described as hell, Axel wondered what one could call Xaldin's.

Axel opened the door to find Xaldin standing in the center of the bright white dungeon. Such a pure and wholesome color for such a degrading and unclean place. Who knows how much blood, sweat, and tears had been shed in this white haven? No one honestly did. They only knew how much they had seen during their stays in here.

"Strip." The command was simple and direct. Axel nodded, but his body would not permit him to do so. He kept trying to grab the zipper to his robe and pull it down, but his arms just wouldn't cooperate. "Strip, Number Eight." Axel nodded rapidly and scrambled to try and take off his clothes. He started with his shoes first. Right foot. "Faster." He just nodded again. Left foot. "Hurry up, Number Eight." He scrambled for his zipper. He finally felt the cool metal in his hand and yanked it down as fast and as hard as he could. "I said _**strip**_!" Axel was suddenly hit by a blast of wind and fell down onto the floor. When he managed to sit up he was face to face with one of Xaldin's spears. "Well, well, well," Xaldin chided as he walked over to Axel, his boots making noise as they hit the floor with each step. "I can tell we are going to have a fun time together." He kneeled in between Axel's legs, his hand dangerously close to the one part that made Axel male. "Are we not?" Xaldin grabbed Axel's face with one of his hands and furiously locked his lips with the red-head's. His other hand grabbed Axel's phallus and squeezed hard, causing Axel to moan through the kiss. Xaldin pulled away and pushed Axel back a little bit. "Now strip." Axel's face was bright red and his breathing was already beginning to get heavy. He tried to stand up and failed the first time, but succeeded after he concentrated a bit more. "When you finish, do not move from where you are." He continued to drag his zipper down to the floor and finally stepped out of his long black robe. He wore nothing underneath.

"My, my," admired Xaldin as he walked a circle around Axel. "No clothes at all. What were you expecting to do here today, Number Eight?" Axel's breathing sped up as he was put on display in all his glory. Sure, yeah, his ego was huge, but when put one-on-one with someone with no defenses whatsoever, the tables turned a little bit.

Axel took a deep breath before he answered Xaldin. "I came here today because I failed to complete a mission for Xemnas and now I must face the consequences."

Xaldin scoffed and sent a shiver down Axel's spine. "And what if I call your bluff, Axel?" Xaldin whispered from behind him into his ear. "What happens then?" He walked around to face Axel and he put his hand around Axel's now hard shaft. "Tell me, Number Eight. Whatever shall I do if that happens?"

"I...I don't know, Number Three." Xaldin slapped Axel across the face, knocking him to the ground. Xaldin walked over to where the lower member laid on the ground.

"Get up," he commanded while kicking him, "or I'll make you get up." Axel placed his hands to the side of his head and pushed up off the floor. "Up, I say." Axel finally managed to stand up, only to be brutally grabbed by Xaldin. "Stand here." Xaldin dropped Axel to the floor and walked over to where his spears lay againt the wall. "Hurry up." Axel fumbled to stand up, and when he did, Xaldin was right there. "Raise your arms." Axel tentatively lifted his arms above his head. Xaldin smirked. "Good." Before he knew what was going on, Axel's hands were stuck in the air and attached to one of Xaldin's spears. He attempted to loosen the holdings, but whatever kinds of chains Xaldin was using on him weren't coming loose. "Don't even bother trying to escape. It's useless." Axel sagged against the chains and let himself just stand there, debating what may happen next.

He didn't have to wait much longer as he felt Xaldin's hands around his member. "Don't try to resist this either, Axel. You may be a Nobody, a Heartless even. But you can't deny basic physiology. I wasn't a part of the original six for nothing." Axel's eyes rolled into his head as Xaldin began to work his hands up and down the protruding shaft. "Come on, Axel, I want to hear you beg."

"Please, Number Three, please let me have my release. I know I've been terrible, but please, please, please let me." Xaldin smirked again. He just shook his head and scoffed at the frustrated man before him.

"That's not good enough, Number Eight. I don't believe it for one second." He took his hand off Axel's phallus and walked a tight circle around him. "Whatever happens between now and when we are through, you are not allowed release until I grant it. Understood?" Axel nodded furiously. "Now, let us continue." Xaldin looked at Axel and Axel was sent flying towards the wall. "I figured you may need something to lean on." Xaldin walked over to where Axel was, taking his time only to draw out Axel's torture. "Now, where were we?" Xaldin asked to no one in particular. He looked down at Axel's pelvis to where his erection protruded from his body. "Oh yes, there we go." He dropped down to his knees and took Axel's hard member into his mouth. Axel's eyes opened wide as he felt Xaldin's warm mouth around him. Xaldin furiously worked his mouth up and down, making his mouth very tight, trying to force the Eighth to come. He took his right hand and reached behind the Eighth. His fingers began to probe the area around the pucker of skin on Axel's rear. Axel tensed up a little and began to moan louder as Xaldin did that. After a while, he began to taste the precum leaking from Axel's round head.

"Please." Xaldin just smiled to himself and shook his head. "I'm sorry." Suddenly, Xaldin's mouth was being filled with a salty, sticky liquid. He swallowed as much as he could before it began to trickle out of his mout and onto the floor. When Axel finally finished, he unchained him, stood up and walked away from where Number Eight was and began to disrobe.

"You disobeyed me, Number Eight. Why is it so hard for you to follow orders? Can you simply not understand that an order is an order? Is that why you failed Xemnas and the rest of us? Is it?" Axel watched as Xaldin removed his clothes. Left boot off, right boot off. He wore no clothes under his robe either. Axel stared at the swell of flesh that was Xaldin's rear-end. "Well, is it?

Axel couldn't come up with an answer quick enough. "I-I'm sorry, N-N-Number Three." Xaldin then smacked Axel across the room again.

"That was an incorrect answer, Number Eight. Two faults in a row. How unfortunate for you." Xaldin grabbed the younger member and pushed him down against the wall. "Wet it." He then shoved his member deep into Axel's throat and thrust in and out. Axel's eyes began to tear up as he was forced to take Xaldin's thick member into his mouth over and over. "Is it wet yet, Number Eight?" Xaldin asked, pulling out. Axel nodded, trying to catch his breath. "Good. Stand up, turn around, and put your hands on the wall." Axel nodded and got to his feet as soon as possible. He knew what was coming next, and he braced himself as he felt Xaldin thrust his member deep into him. Xaldin stood there for a second, letting Axel accomodate his member. "Now remember, nothing until I say so. Understood?" Axel murmured a weak "yes" and Xaldin began to thrust in and out of the red-head's hot hole. Axel began to grunt and moan as he felt Number Three's thick pole ravage his tight hole. "I'm about to come, Number Eight." Axel weakly nodded, as it was all he could manage to do. "Here it comes." Xaldin thrust a few final times and with one last mighty push, he shot his cum into Axel's tight passage. When he had released all he had, he pulled out and let Axel lay on the ground as he dressed himself again.

"You musn't fail again, Axel," Xaldin said as he opened the door to walk out. "Or I may just have to call your bluff."


End file.
